


One Shot Series

by sofiajade



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Playing in the Mud, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiajade/pseuds/sofiajade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Playing in the mud</p><p>2. Tattooed in my heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. playing in the mud

 

Kuroko chuckled like a derrange man. Seijuro was upside down on his vision, he stucked out his tongue and resonate a crazy sound.  _bleeehh!_

_"You need not to entertain me, Tetsuya. It doesn't change a thing." He scowled._

_Kuroko walked his hands, his feet up through the air. The blood was rushing to his head but he didn't care at all._

_"What are you doing like an idiot? Do you wish your brain to be distorted?  Seijuro asked a bit annoyed._

_"I'm playing the fool," Tetsuya grin._

_"That's it, Tetsuya! You got the word right on spot!"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Play! Don't just sit here on the mud, go and play!"_

_"You can't possibly think it worked only to me, Akashi-kun." Tetsuya leaned over, nearing his head close to him."You said it yourself, then come accompany me."_

_"You are mucking like a madman, it was your suggestion at the beginning to run under the rain. Now, you want me to play in the mud?" Seijuro curled one brow._

_"I'm not the only one who planned this, you also wanted to bathe in the rain!" Tetsuya crumbled in protest._

  _"Perhaps you didn't really suggest it, but you gave me the inspiration, Tetsuya. I'll be happy to pay you back in full credit, what do you want? Then we can tell to the other guys that we made a deal." Akashi gave him a deadly smile._

 

_"Tell the other guys! I won't be delighted  if you tell them, they'll only tease me." Tetsuya said frantically panicking. He hated it being bullied by their friends._

_Seijuro shrieked. He stretched his legs and spine, letting himself  plummet like a fallen tree. He splashed a punch of mud to Tetsuya. The other guy crooked his nose, wiped the small spat of mud that stick to it._

  _"Don't do that if you don't want me to splatter you back," Tetsuya smirked ready his fist to grab a mud._

_"Tell me, what do you want in return?" Seijuro stared at him, his eyes were swooping deeply like searching his soul._

_"What...do I...want...??" Tetsuya said as he shift his head near his face they almost kiss._

 

_But Seijuro didn't barged. Tetsuya lost._

 

_" So bold to teased me, lest you can't even touch me." Seijuro grinned when Tetsuya  draw back his blushing face away._

At the other side of the lake, grim-faced and unhappy Rakuzan Team watch them. They aren't have the guts to disturb the two. Apparently, they just lost from the Seirin Team in the Winter cup finals. Yet, their team captain was having a mud-date with the guy who crashed them. But they can not oppose otherwise, Tetsuya was his boyfriend from the beginning and them going in different school doesn't change a thing. It's a hard deal that the two can talked like that as if there's nothing between them. Like losing and winning.

 

Tetsuya stowed his head in between his knees, clip them and rolled himself through the wet grass. He laughed teasingly as he rolled around Seijuro on the same wet ground. He made a face infront of him.

_"Will you stop that, Tetsuya?"_

_Tetsuya spread his body supine on the wet grass beside him, and sweep his legs and arms like a butterfly._

_"You know, Akashi-kun, why not relax yourself? Don't think of your lose today, there're still many chances of you winning." Tetsuya said trying to calm him._

  _"Not unless you let me win,"_

_"Of course not, why would I do that? It's not fun anymore if you win easily." he grumbled._

_Seijuro chuckled "As I thought,"_

Tetsuya plopped down himself in Seijuro's stomach, wincing, Seijuro wrinkled his brow when he cling his wet arms around his abdomen.  _"Anyway, you asked me what I want a while ago."_

_"Yeah, so what's it?"_

_"Perhaps a formal date? Maybe in a fine restaurant we can eat there. What do you think?"_

_"We can just dine in my place, it's more homey." Seijuro a bit reluctant._

_"Look at it this way, why not make it like a holiday?  Something like treating yourself a day off from work and relax and do not think about your father. You worked too hard, give yourself atleast a color around it. Sometimes, I felt like I'm just a decoration beside you. If I don't call or message you, you never tried to call me if I'm okay or not. Do you even think that you have a boyfriend? Akashi-kun, I also need you beside me." somehow, Tetsuya's voice get soft and appeared to be a whisper._

  _"Silly, I'm not neglecting you." Seijuro intimately put his hands on Tetsuya's cheeks, softly brushing it. "I'm just busy, don't worry I will take note to that."_

 

_"Now is our only chance alone, your father took all your time everyday and you can't even rest your brain. Why not oppose him just this once?" he suggested, moving his eyebrows up and down._

 

_"Like for example?" Seijuro comb his supple hair through his fingers._

 

_"Now, going home late."_

 

_"And what are we going to do if I'll stay longer with you now? Remember, we're soaking wet. Aren't you feeling cold?" Seijuro continue combing his hair then his hand run down tracing his jawline. Tetsuya caught his hands and smooched it softly and clasped them together._

 

_"Let's play on the mud,"_

 

_""I told you, I'm not doing it."Seijuro refused firmly._

 

_"It might work, it might loosen up your worries." Tetsuya leaned close and whispered to his ears. "I swear an oath to my loving dog that I won't tell anybody how you will behave today." He drew back and smirked. "Besides, it's fun. Remember how much fun to play outside as a kid? To play under the rain and get dirty on the mud?"_

 

_"I don't know, I never played like other kids does when I was little. My father won't allow me to go outside and play with other kids." there's sadness in his eyes as he remembered his childhood life._

 

_"That's why, we must take this chance for you to experience it. I bet, you'll enjoy it to your heart's content." Tetsuya happily said, his eyes were beaming in excitement._

_"You won't tell anyone?" Seijuro considered his words with a serious expression._

_"You have my word. You can enjoy yourself and act with a child glee. And no one but you and I would know." Tetsuya smiled so sweetly. He rise up and pull Seijuro's hands._

_"Desperate act?"_

_"Nope. You're exaggerating. Let's play?"_

 

Seijuro curved a devious smile. He got the initiative to play with him. He pushed him on the chest knocking down to the mud and with a roar of laughter, he hop on top of him. They grappled like children, rolling through the wet grass all the way to the mud. After a quarter dozen of rolls, both were became a mud monster with their arms, legs, eyes and lips. The mud split showing his red lips as Seijuro holler with him at the sky. They made mud balls and theirselves as targets, chased and throw the mud at each other. Tetsuya flopped onto Seijuro's back squealing like a pig until Seijuro tossed themselves off onto the muddy grass. Tetsuya doubted that Seijuro had never been this dirty in his sixteen years of life.

 

He realized that while they're rolling and running game of tag falling on the mud, Seijuro had changed his laughter.They stomped through the puddles, run around the single tree while hitting the idea of making a face, drawing a kaleidoscopic expressions with mud on their face. They made loud noises, jump like a kangaroo and laughed like a jester. They laughed until their stomach hurts and their tears burst, like a drunk person, they rolled together on the muddy grass. Obliviously, they seemed to attract attention but they ignored them totally. Seijuro  stucked his finger inside his ears and wiggled them while singing a very mispronounce song that no one could ever understand. Tetsuya was dumbstruck by Seijuro's turning point. He never thought that he could show a childish act infront of him. He laughed hysterically.

 

Tetsuya pushed Seijuro down to the mud, fell himself to his stomach and started tickling him under his arms and waist while Seijuro gasped in laughter as he tickled him back to his waist. The two of them had never have this much fun. Seijuro was having fun. Suddenly, the rain pour large drops. It washed away the mud on their bodies. But as fast as the mud run off, Seijuro clasped a punch-size of mud and throw to Tetsuya. Tetsuya peered back, they look ridiculous. It was as if their laughter has a life on it.

 

Giggling, Seijuro embraced Tetsuya tightly against his dirty body. Never in his life that he felt happiness is a bliss. He never think once that running along the rain and playing on the mud are exhausting but he felt unfading joy. Never he did think once that playing outside was happier than playing the instruments. He wasn't sure of what they are doing but he was sure that going home late and opposing his father once is not as bad as he thought.

 

He looked at Tetsuya. He was magnificient, he never thought that he would be the first person who could make him happy this much. He never thought that he would be the first person to teach him these kind of actions and childish plays. He smiled. It's a great feeling! He felt complete. To the extent he can't contain how he feels towards this guy. He stand. He pulled Tetsuya up. Now he understand, they both standing on the same ground. He hold his hands, twine them together as he made a promise to himself.

 

_I will never let go of this hand no matter what. I will cherish and love you forever._

 

Seijuro faced Tetsuya, holding hands together, and through the pouring rain at the center of the muddy ground, in a loud voice, he made a vow.

 

_"I will love only you and no other than you, my Tetsuya."_

 

_**********************_


	2. Tattooed in my heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only a part of the fanfic entitled Tattooed in my Heart.

 

"Did you recieve my message?" Tetsuya asked him, staring him deeply through his eyes.

 

"So?" Seijuro asked arrogantly in return.

 

"So? What do you mean?" he lifted one eyebrow saying discontentment in his reaction.

 

"Asking for alimony?" Seijuro snorted in disgust.

 

"I don't need anything from you," Tetsuya clenched his hands.   _Did he think money is all that matters to me?  I only want freedom!_

 

"Says the man who lived with my money for five years. Do you think I believe that?" Seijuro's face started to grim. 

 

"The said money was protectedly deposited in one of your bank account, Akashi-kun. I will send you the bankbook by post in three days time." 

 

Seijuro heaved a silent cursed.  _So, the bank wasn't lying._

 

"I won't agree to your demand." Seijuro said after minutes of thorough contemplation.

 

"Why, you!" Tetsuya snarled.

 

"And what could be your ground? You can't say I didn't give you any money because that would only implicate you, people knew I wouldn't deprived you. You well knew that my name alone is enough for the court to decide." Seijuro contentedly cackled when his face showed plumbing defeat.

 

Tetsuya hurled a devastating sound. But he won't let him that easy. Tad bit trembling lips, he draw his last sword. "Non consummation of marriage rites." though it sounded a whisper, Seijuro heard it clearly.

 

Seijuro laughed, his eyes were beaming.

 

"What are you laughing at?" Tetsuya growl irritatingly.

 

"I am sincerely grateful that you mention a subject that has been deeply interested me. You can't use that as a ground to satisfy your little chance, my dear Tetsuya." somehow Seijuro's aura had changed, and that's what Tetsuya was afraid of.

 

Seijuro walked towards him. He grabbed him in the neck and pulled up to stand, pinned him against the wall. His crimson peircing eyes were beaming in anger as he breath raggedly, and it puzzled him why Seijuro was so angry. Tetsuya tried to struggle, he pushed him away but Seijuro caught his hands and locked them on the wall while his other hand strangling his neck so tightly he can't breath. Tetsuya's legs were parted by his right knee.

 

"L-let..g-go...off..meeehh..I c-can't...brea...th.."

 

Seijuro let go of his hands on his neck only to ripped off his shirt and tossed on the floor. His eyes were focus particularly on his left chest right under his heart, a tattooed thorns and his name "seijuro" above it. A marked that branded Tetsuya that he will forever be his. Seijuro touched the tattoo, trace his written name.

 

"Can you still not get it, Tetsuya?" he dangerously asked.

 

"A-akashi-kun..." is all he can say.

 

"This tattoo, I branded you to be mine forever and nothing would separate us. So stop talking rubbish like divorce because I won't ever mark my name on that piece of shit paper. You want me, right? Then, enjoy yourself in hell with me. I'll be gladly accompany you even if it disgust me seeing your face, because I won't give you peace of mind, Tetsuya. I will surely ruin your life.!" Seijuro snapped out in rage. He released him from his grip ruggedly, causing Tetsuya to stagger and slumped down the floor.

 

Tetsuya was trembling in fear, he never expected Seijuro to burst his full-pledge rage. He wasn't ready to his anger. So, during the five years of marriage with him, he was holding a grudge towards him. Tetsuya muffled up his lips, he won't cry. He definitely not cry.

 

***(this is just an excerpt of the full story coming up)***

 


End file.
